Umbrellas dark little secret
by Mr. Dark
Summary: this is my first fic. so don't be to hard on me


This is my first fic, so don't be to hard on me. Just read and enjoy it.   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Umbrellas dark little secret  
  
  
A big room, machines and doctors everywhere. And a giant, red tank at the end of the room. A sign is placed on the tank: "WARNING! BIOHAZARD EXPERIMENT!" A computer voice is saying: "98%, 99%, 100%. Complete." Two men with white researcher coats goes over to a machine infront of the big tank. On the mainscreen in the middle of the room, there was a message: ALL SETTINGS COMPLETE. ACTIVATION PROGRAM READY. "Are you sure it's okay to push the activation button?" One of them says. "We have to, or the boss will kill us." One of them opens the lock on the button safety, and pushes it down.   
  
  
What could this be? To find out, let's go a couple of days back and take a look at some members of S.T.A.R.S.  
  
"Claire, where are you?" Chris Redfield is looking for his little sister Claire. "I'm right here Chris." Claire is coming out of kitchen. She is wearing a nice tight motorbike dress. Chris takes of his sunglases. "Where have you been?" He says. "I've been looking for you for houres, where have you been!?"   
"Just been hanging around with some friends, don't freak out! I can take care of my self!" She yelled to her big brother and wants to kick his ass. "Don't you understand that I can't stand the thought that you're in trouble." Chris says to her with a soft voice. " I'm not in trouble, so leave me alone." That was the young Redfield`s last word before she turn around and run up to her room. "Damnit" Chris says aloud when he gives the wall a hard punch. "Ding, dong!" The doorbell rings. Chris opens the big, brown front door. "Barry!" "How are you Chris? Says Barry. "Well, aren't you styled up. New haircut, new shoes. Nice. Chris tells Barry. " Hi Chris! Long time no see. That's no other than his old girlfriend: Jill Valentine. "Hi Jill. Nice to see you. Come on in." Chris invites them in to his place. He has totally forgotten his fight with Claire a couple of minutes ago.  
"Nice house." Barry say as they walk trough the living room. "Yeah, I think so too." Jill added. "You got a nice little garden outside. And the dog I heard barking outside, is that yours?"  
"No, that's that stupid neighbors dog. He's a jerk!" Chris answer the question. At the same time Claire is coming down the stairs. "Chris! I'm sorry I…" She stop talking at the second she see Jill and Barry. "Guys, this is my little sister. Claire."   
"Hi!" Jill and Barry says. "Pleased to meet you." Claire answer and shake their hands. "We're old buddies of your brother, Barry Says while putting a gum in his mouth.   
"Take a seat, I'm gonna make a little snack for ya." Chris walks in to the kitchen. "Hey Barry! Remember this photo." Jill's holding a photo of the S.T.A.R.S. gang. "Yeah, I do! I'm the second from the right." Barry answer. "Look at Rebecca! She was so young back then" . Jill love to study and look at old photos. "That's that asshole Wesker in the middle. If I could, I would have snapped his neck right here and now!" Barry look's pissed off. Jill takes another photo from the shelf.  
"Claire, who's that young fella on this photo." "That is my…" Claire is blushing a bit. "That's my boyfriend." "Well, he is good-looking indeed. Jill says. " Just like your brother Chris."   
"What do you mean by that?" Claire sends Jill an odd look. "You mean…" "Yeah, he was my boyfriend in good old days." Now Jill's blushing too. "Really, he had not mentioned you before. Claire is wondering why. What could the reason be. "Here I come with some home made snack oooh yaiiiks!!!" BONK!!!!!! "Damnit, why must I always kick in that stupid chair?!?!?!" "Hahahahaha, take it, hohohohahaha, take it easy Chris," Barry is laughing so hard that he almost can't stand on his legs. "Ding, dong!" the doorbell is ringing. Claire helps up her brother and says: "I'll go and see who it is." Claire walks out of the living room while Chris is screaming about how much he hates the chair he bumped into. As Claire opens the door she only see a man go away at the corner of the house. She looks down at the little stair and sees a letter. "I wonder who that guy was." She says and closes the door. "Hey Chris, there's a letter for you." Let me have it." Chris grabs the letter from Claire and read it.  
"What the hell!?"  
  
  
That's the end of the first chapter, if someone wants to give an advice or help me out a bit. Send me a mail on this address: mrdark62@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you for reading.  



End file.
